The Lost Mermaid Princess
by Shimmerpool
Summary: Melina had always been told that she must follow that path laid out for her by her ancestors, but she wanted more then to be just a princess. Her guard, Draco, had always tried to help her, but she knew that she must find it on her own. While on her mission to find her destiny, what will she find? Love? Hope? Destruction? Find out in, The Lost Mermaid Princess.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Melina had always been treated like a princess should. Pampered, forbidden to do anything for herself, and always protected by her personal guard, Draco. She just wanted to be treated like a regular mermaid. But her mother and father always watched her, making sure she never left the castle without an escort and having her go to all of her boring classes at all hours of the day. Finally, Melina decided that she was tired of being pushed around. _She spoke with Draco and he finally agreed with her, they were going to leave the castle and go off on their own; lead their own lives. They left the day before Melina's coronation, where she was to be crowned queen with her 'fiancé', Prince Zeke of the kingdom Ordalia. She regretted leaving, but she couldn't stay tied down to another and to the kingdom of Atlantis. Her life meant more to her then her kingdom. She wanted to be free and to be able to marry the merman that could win her heart, not be forced into a false love. The two mermaids left Atlantis with nothing but hope in their hearts. Melina left everything she had ever loved, her family, her brothers and sisters, and her crown. Although she hadn't enjoyed it at all times, she loved being princess of Atlantis. But, it was time for her to follow her own path and find her own adventure. And she had done it, and she was ready to pay any price, to make it come true.__


	2. Chapter 1 - Away From Atlantis

**Melina's POV**

We swam as fast as we could away from Atlantis. Throughout the night, we made short stops throughout the vast ocean. I looked at the merman that had risked everything for me as we swam farther and farther away from our home. I smiled at him with kindness, and I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. I saw love. "I can't believe we left!" I twirled with glee and happiness.

All he did was smile and laugh, but then, the happiness left and sadness came. We both glanced over our shoulders to the distant kingdom of Atlantis. We would probably never return to our beloved home, but we couldn't sit around and wait for our destinies to be decided for us. We had to write our stories, choose our own paths, and we couldn't do that behind those walls.

I look at the merman once more and smile. "Everything will be alright, Draco." As I see the look of worry upon his face."We made the right choice."

He sadly just shook his head. "But I betrayed my vows. I vowed to your father that I would protect you and all of Atlantis until my last breath, and I've failed him."

I shake my head. "But you haven't. Atlantis doesn't need every merman in the seven seas to protect it. There are many others who would gladly take up your place. But your place right now, it's not to be decided by me or any other mermaid or merman." I carefully place my hand on his chest over his heart. "You'll find your place in here. Don't let it be influenced by others." I smiled as one creeped onto his face.

He covered my hand with his as he looked at me with loving eyes. "My place...is with you."

I almost fainted right there. I couldn't believe that he had said it, but he had. And I was happy. I slowly pulled my hand away but he kept hold of it as we kept swimming away from the far off kingdom. We didn't speak much after that, we were always on guard of what could happen next.

Throughout the long day, we decided to play a few games. We weren't actually at the 'adult' age and we still loved playing games. It seemed that all of the games always ended up with me being chased by him and then him catching me and holding me in his arms. I loved the way his strong arms seemed to hold be close to him. Those moments seemed to be so precious to me that, I forgot what was happening around me, until we finally forgot to be cautious, and came too close to the mainland. Humans were everywhere! I was swooped up into a net away from Draco.

I screamed for help. "Draco! Help me!" I cried out.

Soon I was out of the water and I could see the ugly faces of the brutes that had captured me. Pirates. The scum that call themselves humans. I cried out again for Draco, but no help came. I felt betrayed as they dragged me onto their ship and into a cage. I couldn't stand it. I thought that we had something more than friendship, but I guess that I was wrong. The pirates sent their wooden ship afloat and soon we were out in open water. I stared at the water with longing, hoping that I could just get a glimpse of that that which had been home for so fell from my eyes as I reached for the water but was quickly pushed back.

A young human stood in front of me and he didn't look like the others. His hair was kept tidy and he didn't have the look to kill in his eyes. He looked at me with curiosity and reached out to cradle my face. I slapped his hand away and hissed like he had scratched me.

"Stay back." I said. "You have no right to touch me."He smiled at that.

"What is your name, young maiden?"

I swiftly turned away, not planning on answering his question. I had no reason to talk to this smiled once more and held out his hand.

"My name is Demetri, son of Abram. My father is Captain of the Guards in my kingdom so I guess you could say that I'm royalty."I rolled my eyes at that. He didn't look like royalty and his crew seemed to be more like thieves then actual saw as I looked at what was his pitiful crew and sighed.

"I didn't choose them. I'm on a mission and I needed the best men for the job. They qualified." He said. Once again he tried to reach out to me and I growled slightly.

"You have yet to tell me your name, young mermaid." He said quietly. I sneer but decide that maybe this human could be of some use. "Melina. Princess Melina."His laugh came out in a great outburst. I looked at him with confusion when he finally decides to explain his outburst.

"You, a princess." When I nod he asks another question. "Princess of what? Atlantis?" He laughs some more and I just nod. He stops laughing and gapes at me like I had a piece of seaweed stuck in my teeth.

"Why are you staring at me like a sea lion eating seaweed?" He shakes his head and looks at me.

"So, Atlantis is real. All of it! The mermaids and mermen!" I just nod.

"Of course it is. Why would I say otherwise?"

**Draco's POV**

I hated leaving her up there with those filthy humans, but I had to get help. I swam as fast as I could back to Atlantis and straight into the throne room. The King and Queen looked at me with hope and fear in their eyes as I told them about their daughter in the hands of humans. King Kestrel was furious.

"I charged you with her safety, Draco! And this is how you repay me and her?!" I cowered in fear with the anger in my kings voice.

"I'm sorry, your highness. They caught us off guard and in the end, Princess Melina was taken aboard their ship. She is still alive though. She is being held in a wooden cage and they are in the middle of the western sea." The king nodded at this info and looked at his queen who swam to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Kestrel. She is strong like you and clever like me. They won't lay a finger on her scales." He nodded in agreement.

"I know this, Arianna. I just worry as a father should." He looked at me with a fierce look in his eyes. "Take us to this ship, Draco. And maybe, just maybe, you will still be able to serve Atlantis in some way."I dipped my head.

"Thank you, your highness. Forgive me for my betrayal." Queen Arianna just looked at me and smiled.

"No need to apologize, Draco. We know that your intentions were for the best." I looked up at my queen.

"Thank you. Now we must hurry. Who knows what those horrible barnacles could have done to her by now!" I quickly turned and swam out of the castle as fast as I could. The only thing on my mind was Melina. I hoped she was safe.

**Melina's POV**

The human that called himself Demetri kept asking me questions like, "Where is Atlantis?" or "Who is the king of Atlantis and how powerful is he?" I rolled my eyes more and more at every new question. He began to annoy me and I decided that it was time to leave this dreadful cage. I concentrated as hard as I could on the water sloshing around the ship and connected with the creatures that lived in its depths. Soon I sent what message I could to them.

"_Help me_" I said. "_These wicked humans have me captured and held in a wooden cage on their ship. Please help me_" Their response sent shivers up my spine. These animals had been treated horribly. Their waters polluted, their kinsman slaughtered. Tears came to my eyes as I heard their cries.I would help them. "_Please help me. I can help rid you of these monstrous creatures._" Finally I convinced them. The ship began to rock back and forth. For what I could see, there were creatures of all kinds pushing at the sides of the great wooden boat. Dolphins, fish, crustaceans, and even smaller species of whales.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first mermaid story so I might have missed somethings.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 - On the Ship

**Demetri's POV**

I looked at the maiden that called herself Melina. I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could exist in the ocean. Every time that I tried to reach out to her she would roll her eyes and look at the water longingly. So many times I wished to let her go but I knew that I needed her for my mission. In her scales held a powerful magic that could have my science explode into the future. My name would be known throughout the world. Once again, I reached out. "So, Melina. Do you have someone special in your life?" The blood rushed to her face as she turned away and I could tell that there was. "What's his name? Is he a human or is a merman?!" The more questions I asked her, the more she blushed. Finally, she spoke up. "H-h-his name is D-d-draco." I sneered. It was a horrible name. "Draco. What a stupid name." At that she


End file.
